Find my Heart by Moonlight
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: Jemelle, or Jem, is Scott's twin sister. She was taken by her father and 6 years later, she returns to Beacon Hills. Can she help solve the mystery of the Kanima? Can she steal a certain boy's heart? Read and find out! Based on Sea. 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1 : A Fresh Beginning

I stared out the car window, waiting to arrive in Beacon Hills where my mother lived and twin brother lived. My name is Jemelle ( Gem-el-ee) McCall, but most people call me Jem. My twin is Scott, and I hadn't seen him in 4 years. You can blame my dad. He took me away from my mom and brother when he walked out on them. He gained custody of me. But, I wish he hadn't. He bagan drinking, which caused him to become abusive towards me.

We lived in Washington, the state, in a house near the woods. Since my father had been drunk most days, I had taught myself how to hunt and how to defend myself. I also had gotten a gift from my closest friend, Stephanie. But what she gave me is for a different day. Anyways, I had become dependant on the woods. Since my dad hardly went grocery shopping, I had to get my own meal to eat. Sad, I know.

I had finally gotten away from him after he hit me across the face with a piece of plywood. My other friend, Lily, had reported it to DCFS. I was so happy she did. It saved my life from him.

I had taken a plane to California, and now, I was taking a cab home. Mom and Scott knew I was coming home today, but I'd only see Scott tonight. My mom had a tight schedule, sadly. I couldn't wait to see everyone I knew. I used to be friends with Lydia, Stiles, and Isaac. I actually used to have a crush on Isaac. They all knew I was coming back. Lydia and I still talked a lot, even though we didn't see each other a lot. Stiles, my brother from another mother, ALWAYS texted me when I texted him, even if he was in the middle of a practice. Scott was the same way. I also look a lot like my brother, but I have brown hair and blue eyes like my dad.

My cab drove down the street and pulled up by the curb. I paid the cab and got my bags out of the trunk. I noticed an old-looking jeep pulled up in the driveway, already parked. I grabbed my bags and walked up to the porch as the cab drove away.

I dug around in my bag and pulled out a key. I didn't know if it would still work, but it was worth a try. The key surprisingly went with ease into the hole and twisted. I pulled my key from the lock and turned the door knob. I walked slowly inside. It was still the same as I remembered. " Scott?" I said softly.

I heard heavy footsteps running through the house. I shivered. The last time I heard pounding feet, it was my father with plywood. Two people ran into the room. It was Scott and Stiles. Scott stopped in his tracks and stared at me. " J-Jemelle?" Scott asked.

I nodded." Hi Scott. Hi Stiles. Miss me?" Scott ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged back and began to try to hide my emotions. I always hid my emotions, mostly because it showed I was strong. But, I ended up bawling my eyes out.

" I missed you so much! Stiles, get over here!" I sobbed. Stiles ran over and we all had a group hug. We were like that for 10 minutes. I wiped my eyes and asked," Where should I put my things?"

Scott led my up the stairs and to my old bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in. " It's still the same, except for the old toys," I said.

" I'm glad your back, Jem," Stiles said.

" I am too," I replied.

" Oh! Jem, mom wants me to take you to the school. She's already got your class schedule and has registered you," Scott said.

" Ok, when do I start school then?"

" Next Friday," Scott said.

" THAT'S A WHOLE WEEK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" I whined. Scott laughed.

" Only Jemelle will miss school for a week and not enjoy it," Stiles said.

" Damn straight. When can I go and organize my locker?" I said.

" Well, we can go now if you want," Scott said.

" Let's go." I grabbed one of the boxes in the corner and filled it with my locker stuff. I'd have to wait to get my book.

We all walked down the stairs and to the jeep I saw earlier. " Is this yours or Stiles?" I asked.

" Mine," Stiles said. I nodded.

I got into the backseat and we drove away.

We all arrived at the school in 5 minutes and Stiles helped me out. Scott grabbed my box and led me inside. He unlocked the door to the school. " Where'd you get that?" I asked. Scott smiled. " Ways," he replied.

We entered the school building and Scott handed me my schedule. " Ok, I have Chemistry, Algebra, and Biology with you," Stiles said, looking over the paper.

" At least I can find out where to go now," I shrugged. " My locker is 109."

" Hey, it's by Allison's!" Stiles said.

" Who?" I asked.

" My girlfriend," Scott said.

" You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" I said. Scott shrugged. " Can we go walk around? Please?" Stiles asked.

" We've gotta help Jem!" Scott said.

" No, I'll be fine! Go ahead!" I said.

" You sure?"

" Yes."

They smiled at each other and ran off. I chuckled. They were still the same. I found locker 109 and spun in my combination. It wouldn't open. I tired again. Same thing. " Damner," I mumbled.

" You-you have to punch the locker and-and then put in the combo," I heard a deep voice from behind me. I pulled back my fist and punched it. I left a dent. Shit. I spun in the combo again and it opened with ease. " Huh, thanks," I said. I turned around and froze. Isaac stood there, his face perfect surrounded by blonde curls and blue eyes. " Isaac? Isaac Lahey?"

" Yeah...how did you know that?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. I hugged him. He stood frozen. He must not be used to this? " Are-are you who I-I think you are?"

" Depends, who do think I am?" I asked.

" J-Jemelle?" I smiled and nodded. " I missed you, Isaac," I whispered. I felt his heart beat raise. I pulled away. " You still look the same," I said, turning back to face my locker. " You-you seem the same," Isaac said.

" So...what brings you here?" I asked.

" Locker check," Isaac said.

" What's your locker number?" I asked.

" 110."

" Oh! You're right by mine!" I said. He smiled slightly. " What classes do you have with me then?" I asked.

We traded schedules. " We have almost all the same classes together! Well, except Algebra," I said. I was beginning to warm up to Isaac again. He nodded and gave me back my schedule. He opened his locker with ease as I hung up a few pictures onto the door. " Remember this picture?" I asked, holding it up. It was of us hugging each other when we were little. Isaac nodded and said," You kept it?"

" Yup. Sandbox love never dies, you know," I reasoned. I finished organizing and shut my locker. " When do you actually start school?" Isaac asked.

" Next Friday."

" Oh, ok. Listen, Jemelle, do you wanna, um, would you like to- um, I don't know-um,-"

" Hang out?" I finished.

" Yeah...that," he gulped.

" Sure!" I replied. He seemed surprised. " R-really?" he asked.

" Of course," I replied. He nodded.

" Well, I'll, um, text you?" Isaac said.

I smiled and nodded. He shut his locker. " Bye, Jemelle," he said, walking away as fast as possible.

**LATER*

Stiles and I were at the hospital, waiting to see Lydia. I had already seen my mom and tears had been spilled. I missed her too much it hurt. Stiles was asleep across the seats and he had his feet on me. I was cracking up like a maniac at what he was saying. " No, no you first. Me first?" he giggled and snored. I cracked up as my mom filed papers. Lydia's dad walked out. " Hi Jemelle. Long time no see."

" Nice to see you too, sir." He nodded and pointed at Stiles. " He's been here all night, hasn't he?" He made kissy faces. " He's been here all weekend," mom said.

" Really?" I asked. Mom nodded. One of the janitors came by and got the trash bag from the garbage can. " You're dirty," Stiles mumbled. The lady looked over and I laughed. Stiles then woke up and sat upright again. " Stiles...I'm hungry!"

" Why are you complaining to me?" he asked.

" You are the closest person by me," I explained.

" Come on, there's gotta be a vending machine around here," he said. We found one and I looked over the items. " Resses's peanut butter cups!" I said.

" I get them!" Stiles said.

" BUT I'M HUNGRY TOO! Can I at least have one?" I asked, kicking in the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Stiles breathed. He shoved a few quarters into the vending machine and typed in 'I'. The peanut butter cups began to vend, but got stuck against the glass. Stiles pressed the button over and over again. " Well shit," I said.

" Seriously?" Stiles said. He beat on the vending machine. He then shook it. Nothing. " What are we going to do?" I asked. He tried to lift it up. " Ok, Superman, that's not going to work!" I said.

He violently shook it back and forth until it literally fell over. " No you've done it!" I whisper-yelled. He looked to see if anyone saw. No one was there. We heard a scream from Lydia's bathroom. " Lydia?" Stiles said. We ran towards her room. " What the hell was that?" Mom asked. We ran into the bathroom. She wasn't there. Mom shut off the water as we searched wildly for her. I looked towards the window. She had to have jumped out of it. I could still sense her fear in the room. One question though. Where did she run to?

Sherriff Stilinski was reported to work on the case of Lydia, and I checked her room again. There had to be something there. I ended up finding Lydia's robe. I walked out and past Sherriff. I smiled at him. He was a better dad to me than my real one. " Need a ride home?" Stiles asked. I nodded. We walked past the vending machine, where two guys were fixing it. I stopped Stiles and handed on of the guys a few quarters. " Can I please have a Reese's?" I asked politely. The guy laughed and pulled one out and handed it to me. I handed him the quarters. " SHank you," I said.

" Really, Jemelle? I get one! I went through a lot of work getting that!" Stiles said. I handed him one. We walked to the jeep and Scott was already there. Hmm...

We got in the jeep. Stiles handed him the robe I found and Scott said," This was the robe she was wearing?"

Stiles looked worried. " I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again," Scott said. " Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her."

I coughed. They turned. " Uh...I forgot she was there..." Stiles said.

" Let me guess...werewolf?" Scott nodded. " That explains why you smell like a wet dog," Isaid.

" You took that surprisingly well, Jem," Scott said.

" I'm pretty obsessed with the supernatural," I shrugged. " Can you just take me home? I need to unpack."

Stiles got ready to drive off, but a girl with black hair stopped us. She walked over to Scott. " What are you doing here?" Scott asked. " She's my best friend too and I need to find her before my father does."

" He knows?" Stiles asked.

" Yeah," she said. " I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

" a party?" Scott said.

" hunting party," she said.

" Get in." Scott let her in and she sat by me. Stiles drove off. " Um...is there something I'm missing?" I asked.

" Oh! Jemelle, this is Allison, my girlfriend. Allison, this is Jemelle, my twin sister," Scott said. I held out my hand and we shook on it. " Nice to meet you. Scott has told me about you before," Allison said.

" He's told me of you too," I said. She was worthy of Scott, luckily. The others dropped me off by the house and I went inside. I went up to my room and unpacked a little before plopping down on my bed and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 : A Fresh day and the dream continues

_I was walking through the woods, a knife in hand. I needed to find my dinner. Each step I took made small crunching noises from the dried and dead leaves. I began to hear noises behind me once again. This had been going on for days now. " Hello?" I asked. I turned around and nothing was there. I shrugged and turned around, but this time, a teenage girl was in front of me. I jumped a foot off the ground. The girl had flaming red hair and blue eyes. " Why are you following me?" I asked, beginning to shake. _

_She smiled and her eyes turned a lime green color. I took a few paces back and tripped over a twig. She began to turn into something. Her ears perked up, canines appeared, and face shifted into a tiger-looking creature. She pounced onto me as I let out a terrified scream. She ripped my clothes, exposing my bra. I felt her warm teeth sink into my shoulder. I let out another scream as she turned back to normal. She wiped her mouth and held out a hand to me. I was still shaken. She sighed and said," Don't worry. You're a part of the pact now."_

_I got up, confused. " I'm Stephanie." _

_" What are you?" I asked._

_" Supernatural being, like yourself now."_

_" What did you do to me?" I demanded._

_" I gave you a gift anyone would kill for," she replied._

_" And trust me, you will thank me later," Stephanie finished. She took off a chain around her neck. It was a locket with a wolf on it. She placed it around my neck. " You'll need this. It can help you control yourself, even when your strong days are coming. I'll see you soon."_

_She jumped into the tree and disappeared from sight..._

I woke up gasping for breath. I felt my forehead. It was covered in sweat. I laid beck and grasped the chain around my neck. I hadn't taken it off ever since Stephanie gave it to me. I was different from her. I am supernatural. Ever since that day, I had become obsessed with the supernatural. I was a rare breed, the last of my kind. And I planned on keeping my 'gift' a secret, even if I didn't have a guide.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 7:15 a.m.. I knew I had school today and Scott wouldn't want to wake me up. I forced myself out of bed and slipped on some spandex and a pink workout shirt. I put on my running shoes and headed downstairs. I entered the kitchen where Scott and Stiles were sitting. " Hey guys," I said.

" Hey Jem," Scott said.

" Will you show me to my classes today?" I asked. Scott nodded. " Well, I'm going for a jog, kay?"

" Ok. Bye sis. Oh, when did you get that necklace?" Scott asked.

" Oh...um, a friend gave it to me, for my birthday," I said. Scott nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from the necklace. " Well, bye."

I ran out the door and down the street. I jogged for 10 minutes until I came to the cemetery. I stopped and stared. Isaac, Sheriff Stilinski, and Isaac's father talking to each other. Isaac met my eyes and I mouthed 'what happened?'

'Later' he mouthed back. I noticed a bruise around his eye. I walked slowly past the cemetery and ran down the street, feeling Isaac's eyes following me. I knew what had happened last night, it was because of me and a wolf I met last night. His name was Derek.

Last night, he found me and demanded what I was. I wouldn't tell him, but then he ripped off the necklace. I had no memory of what happened. I was out of control. I only knew I had to have caused whatever happened. I had 20 minutes until school, so I headed home. I ran up to my room and slipped on a a black tank-top with a floral skirt. I wore a jean jacket with black converse. I left my hair down and caught a ride with Stiles and Scott.

I walked in alone behind Scott and Stiles. They were talking about Lydia eating a liver. Did I actually do that? I didn't know. They stopped and talked more. I passed them and headed to my locker slowly. I got to my locker and saw Isaac at his, he was wearing his practice jersey. " Hey, are you ok?" I asked, opening my locker. I guess that punch was pretty strong the other day.

" Yeah...I'm fine," he replied. " I need to get to lacrosse practice." He walked away fastly.

I headed to chemistry and was the first one there. " um...where should I sit?" I asked the teacher. He looked up from his papers. " Anywhere. Are you the new student?" he asked.

I nodded. " Great," he breathed. He got up and went to the bookshelf. He pulled out a chemistry book and handed it to me as people began to file inside. I sat near the back and Stiles sat by me. We had a pop quiz, but luckily, I was good at chemistry. I answered the questions with ease as Stiles tried to talk to Scott. " Mr. Stilinski, this is a pop quiz. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

" Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

" Well there it is again. Your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3 for detention."

I held in my laughter. I'm sorry Stiles, but that was funny. Scott turned around. " You to McCall?"

" No sir."

We got back to the test just as Jackson, who Scott and Stiles told me about, ran out of the room. It was after a few classes that I met Allison by our lockers. " Hey," I said. She was smiling down at a dress and a note. She looked up. " Let me guess...Scott?" I asked. She nodded. " He really likes you. Twin traits tell me that," I said.

I heard two girls talking about her aunt who had died. She became uncomfortable. " Don't listen to them. They are just gossiping bitches," I said. Allison smiled and laughed. She still let it get to her though. I noticed a boy watching us, longingly. Allsison slammed her locker door and walked away. The guy watched her. " Nice necklace," he said to me.

" Nice camera," I replied.

" I'm Matt," he said.

" Jemelle," I replied. He nodded and smiled as he headed down the hall. I sighed and shut my locker. School was over and it went pretty well. I headed home.

Halfway through my walk, I felt someone following me. I turned around. No one was there. I walked faster until I reached the house. I still felt like I was being followed, but ignored it as I headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ BELOW

Hi people! Chapter 3 is going to be replaced! I'm sorry but I must say this. I'm not the most perfect writer out there. I don't get the correct script all the time and I misspell a lot. Even when I actually write on a pad of paper, I'm criticized. I'm so sick of this. I've been criticized through comments and private messaging. I won't say who, but it really annoys me. I try my best people. Thank you to the ones who see past the mistakes. This is just stressing me out so much and I'm on the edge of deleting my account so watch it. If you don't like it, you can shove your thoughts up your ass for all I care. Now, onto the replacement chapter.

Chapter #3

I sat in the living room, waiting for Isaac to show up. We had decided to go ahead and have a study date. I learned he was failing chemistry, and I told him I'd help him out. He didn't want to study at his house, so we decided to study at my house. Scott was meeting Allison tonight, and Stiles was doing whatever.

I had my bag sitting by my side and I pulled out my notebook. I flicked through it. It had all my thoughts, pictures, and dreams in it. The doorbell rang and I hopped up after shoving my notebook into my bag again.

I opened the front door and Isaac stood there, looking nervous. " Hi," he said quietly.

" Hi. Come in," I said. I moved over and he walked in. I shut the door and led him into the living room. We sat down on the couch. I pulled out my chemistry book and sat it in between us. " Ok, let's get started."

We studied for about 10 minutes before I said," You never told me about what happened at the cemetery."

Isaac shifted. " Oh...the machine I was operating flipped over and an animal broke into a grave."

" And...the black eye?"

" I-I can't tell you..."

" Isaac, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything," I replied, grabbing his hand.

" It's-it's my dad."

I understood completely. " Isaac, I'm so sorry. I know what you have to go through, I went through it myself."

He nodded and I tried to cheer him up by making jokes. We laughed more than studied more. It was a boring subject though, so you couldn't blame us. Isaac turned serious. " Jemelle, can I tell you something?"

" Of course," I replied.

" I really used to have a crush on you when I was younger." I smiled. " Me too." I pushed him off the couch along with the book. Isaac grabbed my ankle and pulled me down too. I landed on him and laughed. We became quiet and Isaac stared at my lips with longing. I felt his heart beat increase. I bit my lip and came closer to him. His face came closer to mine and he grabbed my back, drawing me closer to him.

I closed my eyes as our lips met. My hands tangled themselves in his hair and the kiss lasted about a minute. We pulled away and Isaac said," Yeah. I still like you..."

We sat on the ground and Isaac looked at his watch. " I've gotta go. My dad wants me to work at the graveyard tonight again."

"Oh, ok, well," I started. Isaac got up and I led him to the door. " Bye Isaac."

" Bye."

He headed out the door and I shut the door. I smiled and bit my lip. I slid against the door and hit the ground. I had just kissed the one I really like. No, loved. And I liked it.

Only one question. Were we dating now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #3

It was the next day and I was sitting behind Stiles and Scott in chemistry. They were talking about Isaac being turned into a werewolf. His father had died last night and he as a suspect. I know he wouldn't have killed anyone. Even if he was a werewolf now.

I had met up with Lydia and Allison this morning, after I found them. Stiles learned about his father talking to Jackson in the office, and got a brilliant idea of getting sent to the office.

" Turn to page 73," the teacher said. Stiles threw a paper ball at his head. The teacher turned around. " Who in the hell did that?"

Stiles and Scott pointed to each other. The teacher sent them to the office. Dumbasses...

It was after class and Scott ran over to me. " Aren't you dating Isaac?"

I blushed. Isaac and I had been hanging out all week, but I was helping him with Chemistry. " I don't really know...he hasn't asked, why?"

Scott grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. " Scott! I'm not a wolf!" I complained. He looked towards a police car and pointed. Isaac was sitting in the back of it. He stared at me as the cab drove away. " He's innocent, Scott. I know him. He wouldn't hurt anyone!" I said. Scott began to lead us inside when I heard a car pull up. I turned around and saw Derek. " Get in. Both of you," Derek said.

" Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault!" Scott said.

" I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

" No I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer may actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon comes out!" " Not when they do a full search of the house!" Derek said.

I headed over to the car. " Really, Jemelle? You are going to help him!" I turned around.

" Scott, I like Isaac. Actually, I love him. Of course I'm going to help him." Scott looked shocked as I got in the backseat of Derek's car.

He turned back to Derek. " What do you mean?" Scott asked.

" Jackson said to the cops whatever is in the house is worse. A LOT worse." I reopened the door for Scott. He got in and we drove away. We went to Isaac's house. " Jemelle, stay here," Scott said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Just stay here. You're too young," Scott said.

" By an hour, dumbass."

" Just stay here!" They exited and I leaned back. I knew we had to help Isaac. His first full moon was tonight and yes, I admit it, I really do love him. On our last study session, I knew it. I could remember it perfectly.

_Isaac and I were sitting on the couch, a chemistry book in our hands. We were studying slightly, but mostly laughing. " Hey Jemelle, can I tell you something?" Isaac asked._

_" Yeah, of course."_

_" I actually used to have a crush on you," he said quietly. I smiled. " Me too."_

_He looked up. " Really?" I nodded and pushed him off of the couch. He landed on the floor with the chemistry book and he pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him and we laughed, but then turned serious. I neared my face to his and he reach up. I closed my eyes as our lips met. We shared a gentle kiss for a whole minute before we pulled away. " Yeah...I think I still like you..."_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the car door open and close. It was Derek. " Where's Scott?" I asked.

" He's staying here. We're saving Isaac with Stiles."

" Oh ok."

I crawled into the front seat. " Jemelle, what are you?" Derek asked.

" I can't tell you," I replied.

" You're not one of us, you're a different breed. I saw that the other night."

" You've got that right."

" You're a white tiger, aren't you?"

" ...yes..."

" they don't exist anymore, do they?"

" they still do."

Derek told me the plan. " Scott's plan, isn't it?"

" Yes."

We met up with Stiles and took his jeep. Stiles pulled up to the station. Stiles went over the plan. " How are we going to get past the front desk?" I asked.

" I'll distract her," Derek said.

" Whoa , whoa, whoa. You? You're not going in there!" Stiles said, pulling him back. They bickered back and forth until Stiles said," Ok, what's your plan?"

" To distract her/"

" How? By punching her in the face?"

" By talking to her."

" Ok, alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?'' Derek stared at him.

" Dead silence...that should work beautifully, any other suggestions?"

" thinking about punching you in the face."

Derek got out and walked inside. " Just let him do his thing," I said. Stiles and I hid behind the door to the office. He began to sweet-talk her. I crouched and walked after Stiles. I ran towards the cell room, but ran into one of the police. SHIT.

" Oh...uh-"

The man urned around. He had an arrow in his leg and a shot full of wolfsbane. He was the hunter Allsion talked about. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me and covered my mouth as he dragged me down the hallway.

As the hunter dragged me to a room, I managed to pull the fire alarm, setting it off. The hunter dropped me in the room, but I got up and tackled him. He easily threw me across the room and I hit the wall. My vision went blurry for a moment and returned to normal. I noticed the cell door broke open. The hunter looked around and then got attacked by Isaac.

I managed to hide under the desk as Stiles ran in. He joined me. Isaac's face was that of a wolf's and he had yellow eyes. Derek entered the room and crushed the needle. Isaac stared at Isaac and I as the hunter passed out. He made his way over to us. Derek howled at him and Isaac fell to the ground and turned back to normal. " How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

" I'm the alpha."

All of us ran from the station but Stiles. Isaac stopped and turned to me when we reached their hideout. " I know what you are, Isaac but I'm not afraid."

" Jemelle, you're not safe with me."

" I don't care."

" He'll be gone for a few weeks," Derek said.

I nodded. He walked to the subway. " Does this mean we're...?" Isaac asked.

" Yes. Bye, Isaac. I'll be waiting." As much as it hurt, I walked out into the darkness and back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: P.E.

I hadn't seen him in a few days. Isaac, I mean. Derek had taken him into serious training, like I had to go through with Stephanie and Lily. They helped me to control myself on my stronger days. Yes, I was like a wolf, but different in many ways.

So, anyways, it was another day at school, and the locker next to me was still untouched. I sighed and headed to gym class. Once in the locker room, I found my locker by this girl with crazy and thick blonde hair. I had tried to talk with her before, and she seemed nice, but she didn't really talk to me.

I walked out and saw Scott fall onto the mat. I smirked, and the coach wanted Erica to go against Stiles. Stiles ran forward, while Erica grew terrified. I put a hand on her shoulder and said," It'll be ok."

She nodded and slowly walked forward. Stiles climbed way ahead of her, and she fell behind, sputtering for breath. Stiles reached the top and zipped down with glory. Erica froze with terror on the wall. We crowded around her, myself straight underneath her. " Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" coach asked.

" Vertigo is a disfunction of the circulatory system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia stated. Erica cried even more.

" Erica," Coach said up to her.

" I'm fine," Erica breathed.

" Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic," I said. He turned with a surprised and confused expression.

" Why does nobody tell me this stuff? D-Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall; there's a mat to catch you. Come on," Coach said, signaling towards the mat. She cried more.

She let go of the rocks and slid down. " See? You're fine," Coach assured. Some people began laughing at her. I scoffed in disgust. People are so rude these days...

Erica walked through the parted crowd, and I had to restrain myself from helping her. I knew I couldn't.

We all went into the locker rooms to change again, and when I got to my locker, Erica wasn't there. I looked around. She wasn't anywhere. But then, something clicked in my brain. She was trying to climb the all again, and without any ropes, with no mats below her. She was destined to fall. My hands started to shake, and I ran out of the locker room just in time to see Erica fall. I ran at supersonic speed just as Scott did. I got there before him and caught Erica in my arms. She was breathing heavily, and she began shaking. I put her on her side just as Stiles and Allison ran out with the other students. " How did you guys do that?" Allison asked.

" I just...knew," Scott said. He shot me a confused look. I could tell he felt confused and he was wondering about how I got there so fast. I'd have to explain soon. An ambulance came for Erica soon enough, and the day continued on. When the day finally ended, I walked home alone. On my way back, I heard a _click! _sound, like a camera. It came from across the street. I looked over and saw that guy, Matt. He had snapped a picture of the house behind me. He removed the camera from his eye and waved. I waved back.

He checked the road for cars, and then, he pelted across towards me. " Hey," he said.

" Hi," I replied.

" Are you walking alone?" he asked. I held back the temptation to roll me eyes.

" Yeah, actually. Uh...what pictures have you taken?" I asked, trying to avoid having him walk with me.

" Just the usual...scenic places, events, ya know," he replied. I nodded. I heard a rustle of leaves from somewhere in an alley.

" Sounds fun...well, I better get home..." I said quickly. He looked at me with longing. I tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible.

" Well, I can walk with you if you want," he suggested.

" Oh no, you don't have to go through all that effort," I replied with a fake smile. He smiled at me and said," well, if you insist. Bye, Jemelle." He ran the opposite way down the street and I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. " Thank god," I mumbled.

I carried on down the street, until I heard the rustling of leaves again. I looked around until my eyes saw another alleyway. Two bright yellow eyes were staring at me. I knew it was Isaac. I just knew it. I walked towards the alley, towards the eyes. The eyes moved into higher air, as if the person to which they belonged to stood up. I was enveloped into the darkness, in front of the eyes. I reached out my hand and felt someone's face. Their sideburns felt like they belonged to a werewolf. It was definitely Isaac.

He lifted a hand to my face and I felt the long nails brush my cheek, leaving a tingly-feeling. He rested his hand on the back of my neck carefully, as if he was trying to restrain himself from something. My lips brushed his gently, and he pulled back suddenly. He didn't let go of my face; he took a few deep breaths. My necklace suddenly felt heavy, like it was weighing my neck down. I ignored it, knowing that if I removed it I wouldn't be able to control myself. He then pressed his lips gently to mine, kissing me.

One hand landed in his curly hair, tangling themselves deep within. My eyes fluttered shut, my free hand still sitting upon his sideburn. Suddenly, the sideburn went away, like it was never there. I opened my eyes and saw that Isaac's eyes had returned to their natural shade. I pulled away and looked at him through the only light in the alley. " I missed you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6: The Ice Rink

It was the next day, and Scott was taking Allison to the skating rink with Stiles. Stiles returned with the keys and began to talk to Scott, but stopped abruptly. He was staring at the doorway to the cafeteria. I looked over and saw a girl with curly blonde hair and a slut-looking outfit on with heels, and make-up. It was Erica. Lydia, who was standing by us, said," What the holy hell is that?" while slapping her hands down on the table. Erica took a bite out of some guy's apple. " It's Erica," I said.

She walked out of the lunchroom with the apple. Stiles and Scott stood up and left me. Lydia made a 'hmph' sound and walked off. I sighed and got up. I barely ate anything off of my tray. I saved my apple and scanned the lunchroom for someone to talk to. I then saw Boyd, the boy Stiles got the key from, sitting alone. I walked over to him. Once I reached the chair, I asked," Can I sit here?"

He looked up, surprised. " Sure..." he trailed off. I pulled out the chair and sat down. " Why are you sitting by me?" he asked.

" You looked lonely. I can move if you-" He cut me off abruptly.

" No, no, no. It's fine," he said quickly. I took a bite out of my apple. " Are you going to the skating rink with Stiles?" Boyd asked, eating a chip.

" I don't think so," I said. He nodded. " Hey...aren't you dating that one guy? Uh...Isaac! Isaac Lahey?" He asked.

" Yeah..." I trailed off.

" He seems kind of shy, don't you think?" Boyd asked.

" He was around me at first." I said, slightly agreeing with him. " I haven't seen him in a while." I had to lie. Isaac was a fugitive. If I told Boyd, he might tell the police. I had to protect Isaac. I took another bite from my apple.

" Out of all the people you could have sat by, why me?" Boyd asked. That made me feel depressed. No one should have to ask that question.

" You looked really lonely and sad, like I said. Besides, I know what it's like to be left to sit alone all by yourself." The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. I hopped up.

" I enjoyed talking with you, Boyd. Bye!" I said. I threw away my apple core into the trash bin and went to my locker to get my books. Scott was standing by my locker. " What?" I asked, punching my locker and rolling in the combination.

" You're going to the ice rink," Scott said as if it more of a fact than a question.

" No," I automatically said.

" Come on. I'm going with Allison and Stiles is going with Lydia," Scott said, watching as I grabbed my books.

" Who would I go with? I only want to go with one person," I replied, looking at him.

" Yeah...well...ask someone else! Ask that Boyd guy or Matt..." he said, thinking. " Ask Matt." I sighed in defeat. There was no winning here. He smiled happily and said," Good." He walked away and I saw Matt a few lockers down.

" Hey, Matt?" I asked. Matt, who was looking at his broken camera screen, looked up and said," Yeah?"

" Do you maybe wanna go to the skating rink with me tonight?" I asked. He smiled. " Yeah...ok!" I gathered the rest of my books. "Just meet up there." I walked off to my next class. I knew I shouldn't have done it. Isaac would be hurt.

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

We were at the skating rink, and Matt was waiting by the doors for us. Stiles unlocked the door, entered, and turned the lights on. I went in before Matt and went to get my skates. I sat down on the stands to put them on. Matt sat by me, and I noticed he still had his camera around his neck. " Do you carry that everywhere?" I asked.

" Yeah, pretty much," he replied, nodding. I laced up my last skate and stood up. Matt sat his camera down by his shoes and skated out onto the rink. I skated around, trying to get used to the skates. I soon started skating like Lydia had been, which was rather fun. I skated over to Matt. " Come on," I said, taking his hand. It didn't feel right. At all. But, I couldn't just ignore him the whole time. We were skating around the rink, talking.

" So...how long have you been into photography?" I asked, skating backwards in front of him.

" Ever since I got my camera."

" What do you like to take pictures of?"

" Anything, mostly-" He was interrupted by a horrible scream. I turned abruptly and saw Lydia on her hands and knees, screaming while Stiles tried to calm her down. Scott and Allison stood outside the entrance, and Stiles carried Lydia over to the seats. He tried to calm her down, and I skated over to them to take off my skates. Matt followed my lead and took his off, too. He stood up quickly and said," I'm gonna go. I need to finish homework."

"Oh ok. Bye!" I yelled to his running figure. I looked back at Lydia. She was crying now. I noticed something shining by my feet. I looked down and saw Matt's camera. I picked it up and examined it. I found the power button and pressed it, and it turned on quickly. It was on the gallery pictures. I clicked on a file under 'JM'. I really wish I had never opened it, because the first thing that popped up was a picture of myself. My eyes were a purple color, which always happened when someone took a picture of me.

I looked through more. There were so many pictures. The one picture that got to me, though, is the one where I was at home in the shower. How did he take that? I quickly erased that picture and exited out of the file, hen turned off the camera. Matt was two things now. One was a creep. The second was my stalker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #6: What About Boyd?

I plopped down next to Scott at the lunch table. The next day at school had been odd all day. Erica was just different, and Boyd wasn't at school. I knew soething was bound to happen now. I had given Matt his camera back, and I lied and said I found it that morning at school. I still couldn't believe he bought it. Allison got up from the table next to us after she talked to Scott, and Stiles came bolting over to us. " Do you see that?" Stiles asked, pointing to an empty table.

" It's an empty table," Scott stated. He thought about it for a while, then mumbled, "Boyd." They ran off, leaving me alone. Why did they always do that? No, this time, I'm not letting them do that again. I quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria (I didn't eat lunch). I found Scott and Stiles walking down one of the halls. " Scott!" I yelled. He turned around.

" What Jem?" he asked. I stopped in front of him.

" Why is Boyd not being here a bad thing?" I asked. Stiles and Scott shared a look. " Jem, it's a long story-"

" I have time." Scott took a deep breath and went into a hurried explanation. " Boyd was sitting with Erica, who's a werewolf." So that's why she smelled like a pup...

" And now, Boyd might become a werewolf, which we can't let happen. Derek will only use him for power and protection." Good enough for me. I nodded and said," Can I come along?"

Stiles and Scott shared a look, but then Stiles grabbed the hood of my jacket and pulled me along. I listened to their conversation. " I'm gonna go to the ice rink, see if he's there. If he's not at home, call me. Got it?" Scott said. We stopped walking.

"Just...maybe you should let him...Boyd...I mean, he's giving him a choice, right?" Stiles asked. Scott pulled us on again. " You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. In other words, the safe shell comes to mind." (I couldn't tell what Stiles said)

" How do you think she's gonna look with a wolf's bane bullet in her head?" Scott asked.

" Alright. I'm with ya," Stiles said. He let go of my jacket hood and began talking about how Erica had a thing for Scott. Scott just told him to shut up and pushed him out of the way.

Thirty minutes later, here Scott and I were in the ice rink. Stiles went to Boyd's house. " Jem, before this all happens, tell me," Scott begged.

" What do you mean?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. " You're supernatural. I can feel and smell it. You even have the alpha's necklace..." I sighed.

" Tell ya what. I'll show you in the rink." Scott nodded and we headed into the dark rink, where Boyd was on a machine, smoothing the ice down. " Boyd!" Scott yelled. Boyd looked over but ignored him. " I just wanna talk. Hey, come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean just going crazy on the full moons, everything." We moved closer to Boyd as he ignored us. " Boyd!" I said. I had gotten his attention. He stopped and shut of the engine to the machine. He stared at us.

" He told me about the hunters," Boyd said.

" And that's not enough for you to say no?" I asked. Yeah, sure, I didn't know all about werewolves, but I was in training for years and learned about hunters and the dangers.

" Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it," Scott added, since Boyd said nothing.

" I just want to not eat lunch alone every day. Only Jemelle sat by me, and it's probably because she felt sorry," Boyd stated. That wasn't true. I liked Boyd, He was nice. And I didn't feel sorry for anyone.

" If you're looking for friends, you can do way better than Derek," I said.

" That really hurt, Jemelle," I heard a male voice say. I looked over and saw Derek standing there with Isaac and Erica. Isaac looked...different. He looked like a trouble maker. It wasn't the Isaac I knew.

" I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consis," Derek said, eying me.

" I'm not even in your pack, _Derek_. I know well enough that I'm right," I spat.

" Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked. Erica twirled her hair.

" Hmm...in a word, transformative," she said, then flashed her fangs at us. I made to run at her, but Scott held me back. Isaac smirked. "Isaac?" Derek asked. Oh no.

" Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great," he said coolly. _Oh, I am going to...now Jemelle, don't. He's still Isaac... wasn't he?_

" Hey, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight," I stated. Scott looked at me, as if sharing the same thought. I automatically ripped of my alpha necklace and threw it across the ice. I felt a rush of energy fill me.

" Then go home, Scott, Jemelle," Derek smiled. Isaac and Erica made their way over to us. Scott howled and I bent down towards the ground and punched it, breaking the ice. I felt my face shift into a tigers', and felt long fangs grow, along with my vision change purple and nails grow. I looked up towards them.

" I meant fair for them ," I growled. I could sense Scott staring at me in shock. I let out a roar, like that of a white tigers'.

Isaac ran at me, and I easily grabbed his arm and jacket and threw him across the room. He hit the glass and fell to the ground. He looked at me with shock. Erica came charging at me, and I clawed her face and threw her against the machie, causing her to fall. Isaac charged at Scott, and I took on Erica again. Isaac pushed Scott against the machine, and I pulled him back once more. Scott went sliding across the ice and Erica pulled my hair.

I growled at her and kicked her in the abdomen, then threw her back against the machine. Scott got onto Isaac and began to attack him, and Erica jumped on his back. I pulled her from him and beat the shit out of her. Her eyes closed and I stopped. Scott did the same to Isaac. I didn't even care at this point. Isaac deserved it.

" Don't you get it? He's not doing it for you! He's just adding to his own power, ok, it's all about him," Scott growled.

" He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's doing is turning you into a bunch of guard dogs!" I finished. Scott grabbed Isaac's jacket and slid him up to Derek. I did the same with Erica.

" It's true. It is about power." Derek began to walk slowly to Scott. Scott pushed me aside. " Go," he growled. I didn't fight against it, even though I could beat Derek. White tigers were stronger than Alphas. Stephanie told me so.

Derek's head jerked around and his eyes turned red. I certainly didn't enjoy watching Derek hurt my brother. In the end, Derek ended up leaving Scott on the ground. I noticed Isaac and Erica up again, and they were watching us. Derek turned to me.

" You," he growled. He began to walk towards me and I showed my fangs. " No one hurts my brother but me," I growled back. He made to punch at my gut, but I did a back flip and turned around and clawed him across the back. He howled in pain. He turned around and scratched my cheek. I twitched my head to the side, unharmed, really.

I then kicked his gut with my foot, causing him to go flying back. I saw my reflection on the ice. My eyes were gleaming purple. Derek charged at me again, and this time, I grabbed his arm and jacket and made him do a flip in mid-air, then had him land on his back. The impact he had made caused the ground to shake. He was still laying there, and I put my foot on his neck. He stared up at me, his eyes changing back to normal. " Next time, I'll kill you," I arned. I removed my foot from his neck and walked towards Scott. Boyd showed him fresh teeth marks on his side. He was a werewolf now.

He walked past me and I went over to Scott. I held my hand out towards him and said," Does that answer your question?"

" You're a...white tiger? But those don't exist anymore!"

" I am the last one. I'm the only one who can defeat an alpha," I stated, my eyes returning to normal. I shook my head a few times, and my face went back to normal. Scott took my hand and stood up. " Sorry I beat up Isaac..."

" It's fine. He needed it. He's not the same."

" That's what Derek does." I turned around and saw Isaac staring at me as they left. I stared right back. " I'm going to go home, Scott," I said, picking up my necklace I had ripped off. I clipped it back on and headed for the doors. Scott still looked shocked. " See you later."

I headed out the doors and into the cool, crisp air. I jogged home and made it there in record time. I got changed into something more comfortable and laid down on my bed. And before I fell asleep, I could hear a gentle thud on the roof, and then my window cracking slightly open, as if someone was trying to sneak in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8: The Subway Station

I woke up the following morning, and it felt as if someone had been sleeping beside me the night before. I sat up and stretched, remembering what happened the night before. I had taken down Derek and proved I was stronger than him. I couldn't help but wonder what Isaac thought of myself now. He had seen me as my true self. The white tiger.

I hopped out of bed and changed into my clothes and remembered that Scott had a game today. I sighed and rubbed my temples. So much had been happening. What with the kanima and all, it had just been stressful. I heard a knock on my door. " Jemelle? It's Scott. Let me in!" Scott said. I walked over to the door and opened it. Scott let himself in and sat down at my desk.

" You're a white tiger. Why didn't you ever tell me before?" he asked.

" I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

" You're stronger than Derek."

" I know that. You saw that last night. Now, I've gotta go but I'll be back for your game tonight. Kay?" Scott gave me a questioning look, but said," Alright. Are you skipping school?"

" Yeah. I already got all my homework in so they know I'll be gone. Bye." I followed Scott out of my room and went down the stairs and outside. The sun was out and it was warm. I walked down the street and down an alley towards the old and abandoned subway station. Derek had come to my room last night and asked me to come and help him train the pack. I hastily agreed; I honestly didn't want to see Isaac quite yet.

He still had me mad. I missed the old Isaac. And a lot. The new one was alright, but Isaac needed to be himself around me. I simply needed him to be himself. I reached the train station and walked inside. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were listening to Derek. I walked into the room, boots making small clicking noises.

" Jemelle, I see you made it," Derek said, sending a fake smile my way.

" Just be happy I showed up." He rolled his eyes, and I tried to avoid Issac's eyes, which were digging into my skull. I sucked it up and looked at Derek's pack, then to his course.

" Funny. This is what Stephanie made me go through." Derek looked at me in surprise.

" Stephanie? As in...Stephanie Welxing?" Derek asked. I squinted my eyes and asked," Yes. How'd you know that, Derek?" I couldn't stop my curious side from coming out. How did he know Stephanie?

" She knew my family. Stephanie was my best friend." I was taken aback by that. Sure, Stephanie had told me she used to live near the area, but why didn't she ever tell me?

" Oh. Right. Well, whose first?" I asked, looking at the group.

" Isaac," Derek spat," Get over there."

Isaac nodded and ran over to the beginning of the course. He went flying over the obstacles, and up until he jumped from a pole, he was doing fine. Derek grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the ground. Isaac cringed in pain, but got up and headed back to the beginning of the course. He went running again, and Derek traded spots with me.

Isaac jumped from the pole, and I grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the ground. He looked at me in surprise, but I ignored him.

This is how the whole training went. Derek and I would trade spots and knock Isaac on his ass as he attempted to do the course over and over. Finally, Derek knocked him down again, and Erica came rushing at us. I clawed her across the chest and knocked her down easily. She looked at me with surprise. I guess they were still trying to get used to the fact that I was indeed a white tiger.

" Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derke asked, walking to be in front of them. Erica hopped up and wrapped her legs around Derek and began a hot make-out session with him.

" We're supposed to be training," I mumbled, looking at my nails. They had grown sharp and pointed through training. Derek threw Erica on the ground and said," That's the last time you ever do that."

" Why? 'Cuz I'm a beta?" Erica asked.

" No. It's because I have someone else in mind for you." I frowned. I knew he most likely meant Scott. Even though I was working with Derek's pack and defying Scott's wishes against Derek, I still cared about Scott and Allison. Scott was my brother. My twin brother, at that.

" Are we done? I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac said. I looked at Derek, who nodded to me. I bent down to Isaac and held out my hand to take his arm. He gave it to me, and I looked at it. I then twisted his body around and twisted his arm until I heard the successful crack of a bone. I felt my eyes go purple as he let out a gasp in pain and began to breathe heavily.

" A hundred and one. Do you think we're training you to fight? Huh? Look at me. We're training you to survive," I spat. I released his arm and stood up. All in the snap of that bone, my anger caused by Isaac had vanished. I guess I just needed to do that. My eyes changed back to their original color, and I joined Derek.

" If they wanted us dead, why are they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked.

" I don't know. But they are planning something and you especially should know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything I know and what Jemelle knows. As fast as we can teach you."

Derek slammed the door to the subway train and left us standing out there. Erica looked at me before saying," What are you even doing here? You're not even in the pack."

I glared at her. " Maybe, but even you know that Derek needs my help. You all saw what happened at the ice rink. I'm stronger than Derek. I've been in training ever since I was 13 years old. Don't question me, Erica," I spat violently. I guess I was more mean when I didn't wear my necklace. I had left it at home.

Erica got up and shot me a glance before leaving with Boyd up the stairs. Isaac looked up at me. I held out my hand to him, which he took, and I helped him up. He looked at me before saying," Thanks for breaking my arm."

" Sorry. Had to teach you something." Isaac frowned.

" Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

" I miss the old you. The one I fell for. And the one I saw last night was not the one I want to be around. That one was different."

" I don't exactly know who you are anymore either. Whatever the hell I saw last night was not Jemelle. And the one who just broke my arm isn't either." I had to think about that. It wasn't just him that had changed. I had, too, but I hadn't realized it.

" See? Even you have to admit it," Isaac said, seeing the look on my face. " We've both changed. You're a white tiger and I'm a wolf." I sighed and began to pace slightly.

" God, what's happened to us?" I asked.

" I know what you mean."

" We used to be so...fine and in-love. I mean, the study sessions, the locker talks, the sandbox love, everything. Everything led up to this moment. This shouldn't be happening. We shouldn't be here right now. We should be normal people. I mean, it's so complicated. I can't believe-" My rant was cut short. Isaac quickly grabbed my shoulder harshly and dipped me down, then pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first, I tensed up at the sudden action, but then, I relaxed and kissed back.

Isaac tilted us back up straight, and I pulled away. Isaac's arms draped down to my waist. " Maybe we have changed, but that sure hasn't." I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

" I love you, Isaac. I never hope my opinion changes on those words," I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder as his grip around my waist tightened.

" I love you too, Jemelle. And I always will."

" Maybe our inner monsters need to stay hidden for a while. We need to be more like this. I miss it," I said. Isaac looked down at me. " We can both make that happen. We just have to try. And just for the record, you are really cute when you're mad." I smiled lightly and said," Shut up. But seriously, we have to try to keep this relationship. You're my best friend."

And from then on, I realized I really and truly did love Isaac and that I had since I was 8. And what just happened in the subway station, well, it had brought us cloer than ever before.


	9. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
